Clever Hans Effect
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Clever Hans Effect: Theory upon which animals are especially adept at detecting human body language, both voluntary and involuntary and to imitate it. Yaoi, Axel centered.
1. It's Not a Habit

**Title**: It's Not a Habit  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing**: XaldinxAxel, XigbarxAxel  
**Rating**: PG-13 for one swear word and allusion to sexual activities  
**Word Count**: 861  
**Warnings**: Yaoi, OOC (maybe? It all depends on how you view them I guess ;;) and slut!Axel. Because Slutty!Axel rocks my world. Also un-betaed, because it's hell finding one and I'm French.  
**Disclaimer**: Did Axel and Demyx survived Sora's rampage? Did Roxas realise his mistake and declared his undying love for Axel? No. Therefore I don't own KH2 or any of its characters. _weeps_ This is also my first attempt at writing a KH2 fic _ever_ so please I beg you, be gentle. Constructive comments are more than welcome, flames are not. This was born out of my not so secret addiction to slut!Axel and my growing love for the crack!pairing that is XaldinxAxel. Blame SilverRuby for corrupting me.

**-----------**

The sight of the Number 2 of the Organisation sitting on his bed wasn't what he was expected when Xaldin teleported back into his room but he would be lying if he was to say it came out as a total surprise either.

The real surprise was that the other nobody was actually clothed and not in the middle of any… _questionable activities_. Activities usually involving a certain redhead, fire-wielding nobody. It had become clear to anyone who cared that Xigbar had a soft spot for the kid, not that Xaldin could blame him since he pretty much suffered from the same 'condition'.

_/That crazy, addictive slut./ _He thought fondly.

Xigbar however tended to not stick around after one of their session, saying he didn't want to '_intrude into his and Axel's time alone_'. Xaldin never quite understood why. It wasn't like they had never shared the redhead before; or even like Axel or himself would have minded if the Free Shooter lingered afterward.

Somehow the scared nobody made it sound as if he actually gives a damn. To quote the gravity defying freak: 'As if!'. They would need a heart for that.

Still it seemed that right now Xigbar was content with merely resting upon Xaldin's bed and gazing at something next to him that the wind elemental couldn't see from his particular position.

The barest raising of one black eyebrow was all the greeting (and silent question) Xigbar received as Xaldin unzipped his coat, threw it onto a nearby chair and went to clean his hand from the filth of his latest mission.

Damn did that one went wrong and messy.

He heard Xigbar laugh out loud, the sound carrying above the splashing water and he wondered what had the man in such a good mood.

"Good day?"

He asked idly as he stepped out of the small bathroom that came with the room.

"You have no idea."

Xigbar grinned widely in answer, looking down at the body beside him at the exact moment Xaldin took notice of a sleeping, very naked Axel by his side. A very debauched looking Axel.

"I see," The long haired nobody grinned back and sat down on the side of the side, effectively '_trapping_' Axel between his own body and Xigbar's. "Just what do you see in him anyway?"

"Look who is asking!" Xigbar laughed, petting soft red hair like he would a kitten. "Probably the same as you man, else we wouldn't be both coming back to that crazy kid. I still say he has us bewitched or something."

Xaldin snorted at this and shook his head.

"I'm ready to bet that if Demyx could do the things Axel does with his tongue, you would say the same thing about him."

"Hehe, maybe. But there would be no thrill. Demyx is too meek. Now there is a thrill to fucking someone who can toast you as soon as he can kiss you just because he _feels_ like it."

"You are insane."

The Whirlwind Lancer shook his head once again at his fellow nobody.

"More than likely, but aren't we all? Beside look how cute he can be when he is asleep."

That particular comment was followed by a series of pokes from Xigbar on the blissfully unaware redhead's naked shoulder. Xaldin stared at the Free Shooter for a few seconds, finding the sight rather amusing, then let his gaze shift to the sleeping form and had to admit that yes, when Axel was out cold and curled up like a lazy cat he _was_ cute instead of the sexy, sensual being he enjoyed showing to the world when he was awake.

"So that's why you were still here when I came back."

The realisation came to him in a flash and he had to ponder if Number 8 really wasn't growing on them. Xigbar shrugged, which was as good as a yes from him.

"Aww you guys are SO sweet."

"HOLY SHIT!"

Xaldin almost bit his tongue and Xigbar swore, nearly tumbling out of the bed.

Two bright green eyes, now wide opened, were peering at them and glittering with mischief as Axel watched his superiors with obvious amusement.

"Shit kid! How long have you been awake?"

Number 2 all but barked, still a little miffed at being startled so badly. All he got was a teasing lick on the tip of his nose for his trouble.

"Long enough to grow bored. So now that the two of you are done chatting like old women maybe we can do something more interesting. Or do I have to use more… _persuasive_ methods to convince you?"

The two older nobodies shared a look, before turning their attention on the smirking redhead stretching languorously on the bed.

Axel couldn't quite recall afterward how he suddenly found himself pinned down against the mattress by the two smirking nobodies, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Convince us that you are worth the trouble kid, and then we can '_talk_'."

Xaldin cooed in his ear while Xigbar nibbled on his neck, pulling a soft mewl of satisfaction from the still kiss swollen lips.

This was going to be fun.

**Owari**


	2. Body Language

**Title**: Body Language  
**Author**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing**: XaldinxAxel  
**Rating**: PG-13 border on R for (mostly off-screen) sexual activities  
**Word Count**: 778  
**Warnings**: Yaoi, slutty!Axel? (I'm not sure anymore). Un-betaed and French!author warning.  
**Disclaimer**: Did Axel and Demyx survived Sora's rampage? Did Roxas realise his mistake and declared his undying love for Axel? No. Therefore I don't own KH2 or any of its characters. This was born out of my not so secret addiction to slut!Axel and my growing love for the crack!pairing that is XaldinxAxel. Can be read as a sequel to "It's Not a Habit", though you don't have to read the first one to read this one.

**-----------**

"Why do you do that?"

Axel didn't hear the question at first, still lost as he was into post orgasmic bliss. When the sound of words being spoken finally reached his foggy brain he blinked once, twice, before turning glassy green eyes onto the figure still sprawled on top of him.

"Wh-" He started; only to give up and rubbed his forehead in hope of shaking off the last of the sexual induced lethargy from his consciousness "What are you talking about?"

The last of his words were drawled and mumbled, causing the larger figure above him to shake with silent laughter. A soft groan escaped from Axel's parted lips as the movement partly recreated that delicious friction inside of him again through their still joined bodies.

"You know, having sex with me."

"Are you complaining?"

He teased, a smirk forming on his lips as he started feeling more like himself as the last of the pleasure wears off. His partner laughed out loud this time, still not making a move to untangle himself from the sweaty form of the redhead.

Axel had to bit his lips to contain the moan he felt building in the back of his throat.

He quickly found out it was pointless however when a strong hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, granting the other man free access to nip on his neck.

"Not at all," a tongue licked his throat slowly between the words "don't think I'm not grateful. I do enjoy _playing_ with you," He was speaking into his ear softly now, voice sugary sweet and mimicking an intimacy they both knew didn't really exist between them "I was merely… curious as to what you hope to gain from this. It's not like you to freely give away something, especially yourself, without some kind of price."

Sharp green eyes focused on the face that was so close to his he could feel the older nobody's breath against his cheek, feel the teasing brush of the long braided hair invading the pillow against his skin while he schooled his features into mock innocence and pretended to look wounded.

"Now you are hurting my feelings Xaldin. Why should I have a hidden goal for everything I do? Maybe I just like you?"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames pouted for effect, which got him a roll of the Whirlwind Lancer's blue eyes for his trouble, though a grin was tugging on the left corner of his mouth.

"Because I know you." he replied, then added "And you are an attention whore." and pulled the redhead into a kiss.

Axel willingly gave into the harsh kiss, moaning a bit when Xaldin's hands wandered back to grasp onto his hips, keeping him pinned in place while pushing their bodies closer together without breaking a sweat thanks to their previous coupling. The redhead knew what was coming and closed his eyes in anticipation, eager for more even though they had done it not so long ago.

And then the Whirlwind Lancer _stopped_.

Xaldin smirked at the look on the younger nobody's face, a mix of confusion, need, annoyance and disbelief all rolled into one. How he loved the expressiveness of that pretty face. It was so refreshing, like fresh air to his wind.

"Why did you stop?" the redhead under him gave an impatient buck of his hips, pissed at being denied "Xaldin!"

"Answer my question first," a hand left its previous position to wrap itself around his member "or I will leave you like this."

The husky whisper brought shivers down his back, and such was its hypnotic power that it took him a few minutes to understand the sentence and think of a proper answer.

One of those minutes ended up being wasted on pondering whether or not it was worth the trouble to held back and tease the other man until he breaks down. After all he was just as railed up as Axel, if the renewed hardness throbbing inside him was any indication. In the end he decided it wasn't worth the wait. 

Beside, a happy Xaldin meant good, rough sex. That alone was worth playing this little game.

"I do it because-" he paused, licked his lips, brushed them against the other's "it's **_fun_** and it made me **feel**. Our bodies can still feel, you guys just don't listen to what it tells you." and purred.

It was Axel's turn to smirk as Xaldin acknowledged his answer with a pleased grunt, and then Xaldin _moved_ and Axel forgot how to breathe.

With the next thrust he was mewling in bliss, the conversation completely erased from both of their mind.

**Owari  
**


End file.
